


light it up like dynamite

by gogysap



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Lowercase, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogysap/pseuds/gogysap
Summary: george's free hand slowly trailed down dream's chest, making him jump at every light touch. slowly, he grasped dream's weeping cock, giving it one slow stroke. "now." his voice turned from a soft tone to commanding, making dream shiver. "if you give me what i want, i'll give you what you want. sounds fair?"dream nodded desperately."good boy."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 394





	light it up like dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i sinned with this one  
> minors dni!!  
> the title is from dynamite because. yeah  
> enjoy

" _george._ " dream whined.

brown eyes dancing with cruel amusement, a gentle hand came up to cup dream's cheek.

"is something wrong, sweetheart?" george asked softly, smiling.

dream whimpered, rocking his hips up uselessly. "please-" he hiccuped. "i need to cum, please let me cum, georgie."

george clicked his tongue, leaning down slightly. "i don't think you've earned it, darling."

his free hand slowly trailed down dream's chest, making him jump at every light touch. slowly, he grasped dream's weeping cock, giving it one slow stroke. "now." his voice turned from a soft tone to commanding, making dream shiver. "if you give me what i want, i'll give you what you want. sounds fair?"

dream nodded desperately.

"good boy."

cautiously, he tested the restraints on his wrists, grimacing. they were tight as hell - obviously not tight enough for it to cut off circulation, but it dug into his skin enough, and he knew that there would be bruises left behind after. 

"don't try anything, or else." george said firmly, hand releasing his cock. dream let out a whimper as george turned, looking for something in his drawer before turning with a grin.

"oh, no. come on, george-"

in his hands laid a vibrator.

"dream." george said. "are you going to be good?"

_jesus christ. holy fucking hell._ "y-yes, i will, george, i just-" 

"then listen to what i say, okay, sweetheart?"

"...okay."

"good." george got down on his knees, patting dream's thigh. "i'm going to put this on your cock, okay? then i'm going to untie you. what i want you to do is suck me off without coming before me. can you do that?"

dream nodded wordlessly.

"you're such a good boy." george praised, the compliment going straight to his cock. "stay still, okay?" george attached the vibrator to the tip of his cock, where it was the most sensitive. it twitched involuntarily.

george stood and leaned over his boyfriend, untying him quickly. dream immediately got down on his knees, watching george walk over to the bed and sit at the foot of it.

"why don't you help me take these off, hmm?" george commanded gently, gesturing to his jeans. "no using your hands."

dream quickly retracted his hand, leaning forward to take the zip between his teeth and pull it down. he bit the edge of george's waistband and pulled, his boyfriend mercifully helping him with his boxers. he eyed the white remote in george's hand, wondering when he would actually use it, when-

dream moaned as vibrations ran down his cock, and he tried to steady his breathing, fighting the urge to rock his hips.

_be a good boy._ he reminded himself firmly. _for george._

he started with tiny kitten licks at the tip of george's cock, feeling long fingers wind through his hair. he wrapped his lips around it, moving down inch by inch. he tried not to gag as it hit the back of his throat, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes.

“ah- you’re doing so good for me, sweetheart. my sweet boy.” george praised, running his fingers through dream’s hair. dream resisted the urge to palm at his own cock, dragging his mouth off of george’s cock until only the tip rested on his tongue before sliding back down.

"oh, _dream_ -" george breathed, the grasp in his hair tightening, and dream whined around his cock. 

"i'm going to cum, fuck-" george groaned, tugging on his locks. dream looked up at his boyfriend, knowing exactly how he looked would affect him - hair messy, eyes slightly red, lips slick with pre cum and saliva as they were wrapped around george's cock.

he quickened his pace, bobbing his head and taking advantage of his flattened tongue to trace the curve of george's cock, and his boyfriend choked, tilting his head back, the column of his pale neck exposed as he murmured curses and _dream_ over and over.

"i'm going to fuck your mouth, okay?" george said softly, turning the vibrator up. dream let out a sudden moan, nodding desperately. if george didn't cum soon, dream was going to, and he didn't want to be punished (okay, that was a lie. but still…).

george's hands slid over to grasp the back of dream's head, shoving him down suddenly. dream let out a choked whine, trying not to grip his cock as the vibrations got stronger. george's cock hit the back of his throat continuously, making dream gag slightly.

"oh, yes, yes, _fuck_ -" george moaned, strings of curses and moans escaping his mouth. he let out a yell, gripping the back of dream's head and keeping him in place as cum hit dream's tongue.

slowly, he pulled it out, letting a few more spurts of cum release themselves across dream's face, smearing the head of his oversensitive cock across his lips.

he reached behind him blindly, grabbing his phone and taking a few pictures of dream on his knees, eyes half lidded, lips swollen and streaks of cum across his cheeks.

"you did so good for me, dream." george reached forward to kiss his boyfriend gently.

"please-" dream rasped, throat sore from getting fucked, "please, can i cum?"

george slowly got down so he could be eye level with his boyfriend, stroking his cheek gently. "yes, you may."

he turned up the settings on the vibrator, his free hand grasping dream's cock and sliding up and down. it was slick and wet from pre cum leaking out of the tip, and george's fingernail dug lightly into the slit. it didn't take long for dream to come apart, sobbing george's name as he rocked up desperately into his hand.

"george," he babbled, "yes, yes, feels so good, 'm gonna- yeah, please, more, george, i- _fuck_ -" he came, cum spurting across his stomach and george's hand. george didn't stop stroking his oversensitive cock until dream whimpered, putting a hand over his boyfriend's to get him to stop.

he slumped his head against george's shoulder, trying to steady his breathing.

"you smell." george murmured, his clean hand carding through dream's hair.

"says you," he replied, looking up to kiss his boyfriend gently.

"did you enjoy it?"

"jesus christ, what sort of question is that? of course i did."

"good, because i'm never letting this go. dream with his praise kink."

"dude, shut up-"

"hey, maybe you'll enjoy it! do you have a humiliation kink too?"

"...shut up."

"oh my _god_ -"

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed??  
> like i said, lots of new fics coming up  
> see u!


End file.
